<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баллада о Свете и Тьме, или «Я готова любить тебя вечно» by sunlight_willow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523652">Баллада о Свете и Тьме, или «Я готова любить тебя вечно»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow'>sunlight_willow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fantastic, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Sue, Multi, Poetry, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баллада о двух детях, а потом и подростках, Свете и Тьме, двух совершенно разных, но таких похожих существах...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Баллада о Свете и Тьме, или «Я готова любить тебя вечно»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/gifts">22310</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они всегда были вместе – две грани мира,<br/>Как Жизнь и Смерть, Свет и Тьма шли рядом,<br/>Спасая друг друга от боли и гнева. <br/>Они были сильны в своем личном отряде. </p><p>Они говорили друг другу лишь правду,<br/>Они вместе считали звезды и облака. <br/>Им было неведомо чувство страха,<br/>Рядом друг с другом они не могли заплакать. </p><p>Они встречались нечасто, быть может, закаты-рассветы<br/>Их объединяли в одно совершенство. <br/>Они любили друг друга на краю света где-то,<br/>В сады мечт убегая навечно.</p><p>Но шли года, а может, века,<br/>И познали всю боль дети старой Планеты,<br/>Лишь оттого, что они были вместе,<br/>Им были дороги далече открыты. </p><p>И сошлись Свет и Тьма в ярком танце,<br/>Горела трава, и сам воздух горел,<br/>И ветер, натянутый в жаркие пяльцы,<br/>Как старый чайник, свистел. </p><p>Но гласило пророчество тех поколений,<br/>Что, когда сойдутся две грани одной красоты,<br/>Исчезнут обе, а с ними и мир<br/>Упадет с космической высоты. </p><p>Прижималась Свет к груди Тьмы,<br/>Она плакала и улыбалась беспечно…<br/>И молвила Свет, исчезая:<br/>«Я готова любить тебя вечно.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>